Saviors of Hyrule
by EvelynTheWise
Summary: Based on Ocarina of Time. Four high school students find themselves trapped in the middle of a war in a strange land.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello good readers! So here is one of the... *counts on fingers* three new fanfictions I'm going to start! It's all based on Zelda: Ocarina of Time, and it is, if I dare say, going to be pretty good. For those of you who've been following my Indiana Jones story, here's the scoop. I seriously wrote the next three chapters or so. I really did. I promise. But because my wonderful father dug up our phone line (curse dial-up) I haven't been able to post anything. Nada. Zilch. Then what happens? I accidentally delete them while cleaning out one of my folders. *Bangs head on desk*. So when I'm done being frustrated with myself, I'll go re-write them, kay? In the meantime, here's the first chapter of JOURNEY TO HYRULE. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** All characters, places, and other stuff affiliated with Zelda are not mine. They're Nintendo's.

**Chapter I: Through the Rabbit Hole**

Boredom is a curious invention of the human mind. We are upset and restless when we're not doing anything, and when we are doing something, we often tire of it quickly. Sometimes boredom is a good thing  it makes us appreciate the things we do when we're not bored. But most of the time, it's dangerous. When we're bored, we start thinking of all the stupid things we could do that might have the potential to be fun.

That's how we got into this mess.

"I'm bored," said Chad in his trademark whiny, nasally voice.

The rest of us ignored him. Truth was, we all felt the same way. But none of us liked Chad, so we just minded our own business. The four of us; me, Chad, Jake, and Brian; were involved in the theatre program at our high school. Auditions for the fall play were in an hour. None of us had anywhere else to wait but in the theatre.

"I want to go do something," said Chad, louder this time.

"Then go do something," snapped Brian. He was already in a bad mood today, having just dumped his psychotic girlfriend who claimed she couldn't live without him.

"Well, it's no fun if I go by myself," sniffed Chad. "Why don't one of you come with me?"

We all made a sudden effort to appear busy.

"Oh, c'mon!" he cried. "Josh, you'll come with me, right?"

Josh dropped his pencil and looked up to the center of the stage where Chad was sitting. "Sure," he said, smiling fakely. Then he turned to me and mouthed, "Help!"

I groaned and rose out of my seat with a huff. I smacked Brian on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" he asked sharply. I glared at him.

He sighed. "Fuck my life." But still, he got up to join us. "So what are we doing?" he asked Chad.

"How about hide-and-seek?" When we stared at him blankly, he said, "Oh, come on! It's not like there's anything better to do. Besides, we've got this entire empty theatre all to ourselves for another hour."

"Start counting," said Josh. I knew he was just anxious to get this over with so he could finish his homework for the weekend.

Chad closed his eyes. "One... two... three..."

I started for the workshop, but Brian was already there.

"What happened to 'ladies first?'" I hissed.

"The feminist movement," he replied with a small laugh. "Gender equality, right?"

I scowled and stormed off to check the prop room. But Josh was already there.

"Sorry, Rachel," he whispered.

I had to quickly dart back across the stage just as Chad was calling out, "forty-five." By the time he yelled, "Ready or not, here I come!" I was just closing the door to the bat cave. It was an obvious hiding place, so I scrambled around to find some way to conceal myself. The drama teacher used this space for furniture storage, making lots of nooks and crannies.

I climbed between two couches and pushed them apart slightly so that I could lay flat on the floor. That's when I noticed something odd. It was hard to see in the limited light, but in contrast to the smooth tile floor I felt a strange bump. Curious, I took my cell phone out of my pocket and used its light to examine the strange object. It was still half-concealed by the couch, so I pushed it out of the way. There was a handle on the far side, which I pulled. The wooden plank swung up, revealing a ladder descending down to an unseen level below. With the light from my phone, I could just barely make out a craggily stone floor.

This was certainly eerie. I'd been in this room hundreds of times in the past two years and I'd never seen this trapdoor before. Maybe it was always hidden by the couches. Well, I thought to myself, if I were a true drama nerd, which I was, I couldn't leave any corner of the theatre unexplored. I slipped my phone back into my pocket and swung myself down onto the ladder.

It was a short trip down, thank goodness. I didn't like heights or the dark, especially when they were combined. I breathed a sigh of relief when I felt my foot hit the cool floor. My phone was back out of its pocket in a flash so I could examine this secret room. And so that I would immediately scare off any critters that might feel the urge to suddenly attack my foot.

There were five walls, including the one I had just climbed down, arranged in a pentagon shape. The room was about the size of the average classroom in the school above. I wondered what it was here for. Probably part of the sewer. I shuddered at that disgusting thought.

I walked a few steps to the nearest wall, pleased when I realized the scent of the air did not change. There were carvings along this wall, which I mistook for graffiti when I first saw them. Most of the carvings were strange symbols I didn't understand. There was one, a pyramid of three triangles bound together, that appeared over and over again. I ran my fingers along one of these pyramids. The stone was cool.

Further along the wall was the largest of all these strange triangles. At the center, there was a hand print carved into the stone. I placed my own hand in line with this marking, and jumped back. The stone there was warm, almost scalding.

"Rachel!" I heard Chad's voice in the bat cave above. I had completely forgotten about the game.

"Down here!" I called.

"What is this thing?" I heard Brian mutter.

"Just come down here and see!" I called back.

I heard footsteps climbing down the ladder, three sets of them.

"You know," said Chad with a huff, "the point of hide-and-seek is to not let people know where you are."

"What is this?" asked Brian again.

"I don't know," I said. "I've never been here before. But look at the walls."

I pointed to the strange-looking markings.

"Weird," said Brian, taking his own phone out and going to examine one of the other walls. "These triangles are everywhere  look."

He was right. On every wall, there was the same triangle pattern over and over again.

"Maybe this is one of those underground tombs," said Josh. "Like in ancient Egypt."

"Under a high school?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well... no," he admitted. "But that would be cool."

"It's creepy down here," whined Chad. "Let's go back up."

"I want to have a look around," I said.

"There's nothing to look at," he snapped. "Just a bunch of lame pictures on the wall."

"You can go back if you're too scared," said Brian.

"I'm not scared!"

As if to prove his point, Chad walked all the way over to the far wall, where it was darkest, and stood there, facing us.

"Look at this hand prints," I said, pointing to the one in the center of my triangle pyramid. "The last time I touched one it was warm."

"So is this one," said Brian, running his hand along his own. "Weird."

I placed my hand on the carving once again, and didn't pull back now that I knew what to expect. The stone was as warm as ever.

Without warning, the ground began to shake.

I quickly pulled my hand back and looked back at the other three. "What was that?" I asked.

Before anyone could answer, the ground shook again. A piece of stone fell from the ceiling and crashed into the floor.

"Earthquake!" shouted Chad. Genius.

"Get out! Everybody to the ladder!" cried Brian.

The ground shook again, harder this time, knocking us all to our feet. Another piece of floor caved in. I realized with horror that I was slowly drifting towards the hole in the floor. It was as if some kind of invisible force was pulling me in.

A sudden burst of light shone through the opening, illuminating the room. All four handprints on the walls were glowing white, I noticed. I didn't have time to ponder what this meant; I was too busy trying not to get sucked into the hole.

Chad, who was closest to the opening, disappeared first. I didn't realize he was gone until I heard his strangled shout. I let out a scream of my own as I watched him fall.

Josh went next. I glanced over and saw that Brian had one hand on the bottom rung of the ladder.

"Rachel!" he called to me, swinging his other arm over in my direction. "Grab on!"

I desperately clawed my way over to him, reaching for his outstretched hand. But the hole was pulling harder and harder at me; I was using all the strength I had to keep from being sucked in.

"I  can't  reach!" I gasped, lunging for his fingers and grabbing nothing but air. As soon as I released my hands, I slipped another three feet towards the hole.

"Come one!" cried Brian.

I tried pulling myself back over, but suddenly the section of floor I was laying on collapsed. I was surrounded by the white light, falling towards the center of the earth.

We learned later that it was like a rabbit hole, except we weren't going to end up anywhere near Wonderland.


	2. Dungeon Depths

A/N: **Yippee! Here's Chapter 2! Thank you to everybody who reviewed! I'm thinking this first (in a series of 3) will cover through the first three dungeons, up to when (in the game) Link opens the Sacred Realm. But, in case you haven't already figured it out, Link has been replaced in my story by Chad, Brian, Josh, and Rachel. But only one of them is the actual Hero of Time... hmm.... very interesting....**

**Anywho, keep reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zelda or its characters... or the people I've based my original characters on.... but I do own them.... I think....

**Chapter II: Dungeon Depths**

I have no idea how long we fell. I couldn't see anything around me except for the white light, which was so blinding I had to keep my eyes closed. Maybe Brian had made it back up the ladder. I hoped so. Then he could tell the rest of the world what had happened to us.

There was a point where I actually thought we were going to fall right through the earth's core. Maybe we already had, and that's why it was so bright. But then again, the core was supposed to be so hot, you'd vanish into nothing upon impact. Maybe we'd died and gone to heaven. That was a more pleasant explanation. But it didn't explain why we were still falling.

The end came suddenly, and without warning. I don't even remember hitting the ground. One minute, we were tumbling through the vast expanse of nothingness, and the next, we were lying on something soft. The lights seemed to have gone out, too. And whatever we were laying on, it was wet. And it smelled.

Chad spoke first.

"Woah."

I opened my eyes. It didn't help; I still couldn't see anything.

"Who else made it?" Chad called out.

I heard Josh's muffled voice somewhere to my left.

"What?" Chad asked.

"Gerroff me!" Josh cried again.

"Oh, sorry..."

There was rustling, and I felt Josh turn over.

Someone grabbed my arm. I yelped.

"Sorry, Rachel," said Brian.

Great. Now nobody would know what happened to us.

"What was that all about?" Chad wondered aloud.

"When I figure it out, you'll be the first to know," said Brian.

"We must be miles under the school," said Josh, rising to his feet.

I blinked. As my eyes adjusted, I could barely begin to make out the shapes of the other three.

"If we fell miles, we'd be dead," I pointed out.

"Maybe we are," said Brian in a slightly dreamy voice.

"No offense, but if I died, I wouldn't be spending my afterlife with you three," I said.

"None taken," said Brian. I thought I saw him shrug.

"Then where are we?" asked Chad.

"The hell if I know," said Brian. "But we might as well try and find our way back out."

"I think there's some stairs over here," called Josh some distance away. We stood up and walked in the direction of his voice.

"Ugh," said Chad. "What's that smell?"

The funny scent of the floor was stronger and more concentrated over where Josh was standing. It seemed to be coming from the hole he was next to.

"Look at this," said Brian.

"We can't see anything," sneered Chad.

"Well, feel it then, dillweed. The walls aren't stone down here. It feels rough... kind of like wood."

He was right. I even thought I felt something soft, like moss.

"I say we get out of here," said Chad. "Where are those stairs?"

"Here," said Josh, pointing to the hole. "But they go down."

"It's our only option," I said.

Josh nodded — at least, I think he did — and began to lead the descent down the strange hole. We followed after him in single file, with Chad bringing up the rear.

The air was hot and humid in this tunnel, and the foul smell grew worse with each step we took. None of us could keep from coughing.

After about twenty steps down, the tunnel leveled out. I could see some light up ahead, though I didn't think it was the surface. It was too faint and too blue to be above ground.

Josh picked up the pace, and the rest of us followed suit. We were about fifty feet away from the opening when Brian urged us to stop.

"Listen," he said. "What's that noise?"

At first, I didn't know what the hell he was talking about. I was opening my mouth to tell him so when I heard it, too. It was a strange rustling coming from the direction we were walking.

"Maybe we'd better not go that —"

"AGHHHHH!"

Chad's shout made us all jump. We spun around and saw that something huge and hairy had latched itself onto Chad's back. He was scrambling around, trying desperately to shake it off. Under any other circumstances, I may have laughed at how ridiculous he looked.

"Get it off me!" he screamed.

Brian lunged for the bizarre creature and tried to rip it off. The monster let out a low hiss. Chad bent forward at the waist and the thing, momentarily stunned, released him and went flying.

It was uglier than I'd originally thought now that I could see the whole thing. It walked upright on two legs that ended in sharp talons, and another pincer-like appendage hung over it's head. There was only one eyeball, which glowed red.

If there was something even creepier about the thing, it was that it was angry.

With another hiss, it lunged. Lucky for us, it wasn't very fast, or smart. We dove out of the way. It's pincers barely missed my leg.

"Can we get out of here now?" yelled Chad.

"Gladly!" said Josh.

We sprinted down the tunnel, the little monster lumbering behind us. It was hissing like crazy. We were able to get some distance ahead of us, so when we entered the large cavern at the end of the tunnel, we had time to look for something to block the door.

"Here!" said Brian urgently. "This boulder, help me move it."

It took all four of us to push the rock in front of the opening. All the while, I could see the creature's glowing eyeball grow larger and larger. I think it knew we were about to trap it, because it started running faster.

"Hurry!" I cried.

With one final push, the rock turned over, covering the tunnel and trapping the monster inside. I thought I heard it hit the rock with a slight crunching noise.

"Phew," said Colton. "That was close."

"Yeah," said Brian in a slightly strained voice. "But now we've got bigger problems."

And there was the rustling sound from before, somewhere above our heads. I turned around and looked in the direction Brian was pointing. Up on the ceiling was another one of the monsters we had just trapped, except this one was at least ten times as large, and had a few extra arms. It was using its arms to climb around on the vines in the roof, and it kept circling three objects that looked an awful lot like eggs.

"Hello, mamma," whispered Josh.

"Maybe if we sneak around to the other side, it won't notice us," I said.

No sooner were the words out of my mouth than did the beast swing around. Her giant red eye seemed to focus on us for a moment before she let out a ferocious growl. She let go of the vines and dropped to the ground, making it shake beneath our feet.

"Run!" shouted Brian.

Good idea, except, this monster was a lot faster than its ugly little cousin back in the tunnel. Compared to this beast, I would rather have taken on ten of the small ones any day.

The monster ran straight at us, and we split up; Brian and I dove to the right while Josh and Chad moved left. She chose to follow the other two.

"Wait!" I called to Brian, who was ten paces ahead of me.

I glanced over at Josh and Chad. The monster was closing in on them.

"Hey! Ugly!" I yanked a piece of dead vine up from the floor and tossed it at her with all my might.

It didn't seem to hurt her, but it sure pissed her off. With another roar, she switched directions and started heading towards me.

"Oh, crap," I moaned.

"It's no use to try and outrun it!" yelled Josh. "We'll have to fight it!"

"With what?" cried Brian.

"Well, think fast!" I yelled at him, stumbling backwards. I was afraid to turn my back on the thing while it was coming at me.

"Grab a stick!" Brian cried.

"What?"

"A stick! On the floor! We can hit it with them!"

"Oh, that'll really strike terror into her!"

But nobody had a better idea, and the monster was about twenty feet away now and closing fast. I yanked another branch up from the floor and held it in front of my face, ready to swing.

As I expected, the monster wasn't thrown by our feeble defense attempts. She kept lumbering towards us at full speed. She thrust her arms out towards me. I whacked one away, but another one swooped in and grabbed me off my feet, knocking the wind out of me. I screamed loudly.

"Hit her!" I yelled at the others.

Brian was trying to do just that, but the monster was flailing her arms so wildly that he couldn't get close enough to her body. She held me up in the air, and for a moment, I could see across the other side of the cavern, where Josh and Chad were whacking at a few of the mini monsters. Apparently the eggs mother had been attending to had hatched.

I felt so incredibly useless, just hanging there. I began to wonder whether she was going to eat us or just kill us and leave our bodies to rot. The former seemed more likely.

"The eye!" shouted Josh. "Go for the eye! It's their weak spot!"

He'd managed to kill one of the little bastards. Hopefully Brian could get through to the big one, because I was starting to feel sick. I banged fruitlessly on the arm that held me, hoping to distract her for just a moment.

Apparently, my plan worked. She focused her attention on me just long enough to give Brian the opening he needed. He thrust the stick forward, into the monster's giant eye. She let out a guttural hiss and swayed dangerously. The arm released me and I fell to the floor, slightly dazed. The monster began to sway on the spot. I quickly backed away, but Brian was caught underneath three of her giant arms when she fell with a large crash.

"Umph." The air was knocked out of him when he hit the ground with a thud. A scurry of movement to the right caught my eye. It was one of the mini-monsters, running straight for Brian's head.

_The eye_, I thought desperately. _Hit the eye! _But hit the eye with what?

Mercifully, I found a good sized rock next to me. Without pausing to think, I picked it up and chucked it at the creature with all my might. It hit its target; right in the middle of the eye. The creature gave out a high-pitched whine and crumpled to the floor.

Silence fell over the cavern. The mother and her babies were all dead, as far as we knew. I helped Brian climb out from under the mother's claws. A disgusting scent emanated from her enormous body.

"I say we get out. Now." Chad and Josh had joined us.

"Lead the way," said Brian. He winced a bit. I saw a cut on his arm.

"You're bleeding," I told him.

"So are you," he said with a smirk, pointing at my cheek. I felt my face, surprised at the wet warmth I felt.

"Just a flesh wound," I muttered.

He laughed, the Monty Python nerd that he was.

"C'mon," said Josh. "Let's go."

He led the way across the cavern. We didn't speak as we went, but each of us jumped at the slightest noise of a branch cracking under our feet. I hoped we'd find a way out; the smell was really starting to get to me, and it was really hot down there.

Luckily, there were stairs on the other side of the space, and these ones led upward. Chad didn't want to walk in the back this time; he went right behind Josh. I was behind him, and Brian behind me.

"I see light!" Josh called after a few minutes of climbing. "Actual light this time!"

"Promise?" I asked.

"Yeah, see for yourself!"

He was right. I could see the light at the end of the tunnel, and this light was white instead of blue. There was a way out after all. With each step we took, the light grew larger and brighter. Finally, we were at the mouth, shielding our eyes from the blinding sun above.

"Guys," whispered Chad. "I don't think we're in Camas anymore."

**Coming Up: **The four Earthlings learn where they are and what their purpose is... from a talking tree.


End file.
